Reamers are devices intended to remove tissue and bone from the human body. Specifically, the reamer of the present invention is designed to remove tissue from the cotyloid cavity of the acetabulum in preparation for the insertion of a hip joint supported by a prosthetic cup seated in the cavity.
In general, acetabular reamers are constructed with a continuous partially hemispherical surface. This partial hemispherical structure is ideally suited to create a cavity in which to fit a prosthetic cup. Prosthetic cups generally have a curved exterior surface that is inserted into the cotyloid cavity.
Prior art reamers are typically composed of a shell having a plurality of spaced apart teeth, each tooth having a cutting surface that outwardly extends from the shell exterior surface. The teeth of prior art reamers are designed to cut and bite into tissue and bone. However, the teeth of prior art reamers may create a reamed surface having a roughened surface. Such a roughened bone surface is generally not desirable because the roughened surface can cause an implant (not shown) to not be properly seated within the cavity. In addition, a roughened reamed surface may increase physical wear of an implant which decreases the implant's service life and increases the need for additional implant replacement surgeries. The present invention, therefore, provides a reamer cutting device having multiple tissue cutting surfaces arranged in various orientations that help ensure a smooth reamed surface.